Maid in London
by Tom girl
Summary: Lily is a maid in a big hotel and James is a big Qudditch star. What happens when they cross paths? taken from the movie maid in Manhattan please RR xCOMPLETEDx
1. a normal day at work!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise J.K Rowling does

Maid in London Lily Evans worked in a posh hotel for Witch's and Wizards as a maid. She was the kind of person who always did as she was told and was never late. What if she met someone and all of a sudden the rules didn't matter anymore.     

Lily was walking into the hotel that she had worked in since she had left Hogwarts and went down to the maid quarters when she saw he close friend Jason who worked as the security guard.  

"Hi Lily what's going on?" Jason said turning to Lily. 

"Nothing I've got to leave early today cause I've got to go and pick up my little cousin cause his Mums going on holiday and I've got to take him to my place where his Dads going to pick him up." Lily explained. 

"Right you better go before you're late, I'll see you later Lil" Jason said. 

"Ok I'll see you later Jason!" Lily said walking off and getting her maid uniform from the counter and then walking to the locker room. 

"Hi Lil!" her mate Amy said as she walked up to her. 

"Hi Amy, Jen" Lily said walking over to them. 

"Jamie the Assistant Manger has just been promoted to Manger and you know what that means?" Michelle said. 

"That some other suckers going to be telling us what to do!" Lily said. 

"No it means that there's an opening why don't you go for it Lils?" Michelle. 

"Look can we just go to the meeting please?" Lily said changed the subject. 

"Fine but you're not getting out of it that easily!" Michelle said. 

"Thank you" Lily said as her and the others walked down the corridor to the main workroom. 

 "Good morning everyone, there's some new people coming and some going, right Mr Mason in room 28 is leaving and Mrs Parks in going into 28, Sarah Jenkins is switching from the hotel Witching Rooms and is in the sea front room and James Potter is coming and is in the Garden front suite. Also with Jamie Howard's management move there is a spot to fill maybe one of you would like to fill." Amanda the main boss started talking to everyone about the days work but as she started talking about management Amy, Jen and Michelle looked at Lily who glared at them. "If a person has been working here for 2 years then they can apply for a management job, is that all?" Amanda explained and nobody answered and then she said, "Right then lets get to work".

Michelle picked up an application for Lily and passed it to her. 

"Take it!" Michelle aid to Lily shoving it in her hands 

"Right are you going to help me clean the rooms on the 22nd floor or am I going solo?" Lily asked Michelle. 

"No I'll come and help" Michelle said and wheeled a trolley out and got in a lift with Lily, after cleaning 6 rooms Michelle noticed what the time was, 

"Hey Lils don't you go and have to pick up your cousin?" Michelle said looking at her watch. 

"Oh yeah I better go and tell Mr Baker." Lily said.

"Right see you later!" Lily said and walked out of the room and into the lift to the garden suite on the 24th floor. 

When she got there she heard a voice say 

"Oh no!" 

Lily walked though the room and saw her boss Mr Baker looking at a quill. 

"What's wrong sir" Lily said walking to her boss. 

"Mr Potter has just checked in and we still haven't done the bathroom," Mr Baker explained. 

"Do you want me to do it?" Lily said. 

"Oh could you before you go" he asked. 

"Sure thing" Lily said and walked to the bathroom. 

While she was cleaning the bathroom she heard the door open and lots of voices. 

"Sirius I don't know why it's big deal" the first voice said.

"Because I don't want people to think that you are a playboy!" the second voice said. 

"You didn't mind at Hogwarts!" the first voice said again. 

"James that was different!" the second voice replied. 

WAIT! James Potter was out there. James Potter the Quidditch star was out there. 

"Look Sirius I've got to go to the bathroom!" James said and walked to the bathroom straight into Lily. 

"Oh I'm so sorry Sir" Lily said walking out the door. 

"That's alright!" James said shutting the bathroom door. 

Lily walked to Mr Baker who was in the kitchen to tell him that she was now leaving. 

"Alright I'll see you later" Mr Baker said. 

"Bye" Lily said and ran out of the room. 

She got to her aunts house just on time and picked her 10-year-old cousin up and went back to her apartment. 

"Do you want anything to eat before your Dad gets here Bryan?" Lily asked. 

"No thanks Lils" Bryan said who was sitting on the kitchen side. 

"Alright" Lily said and then heard a bang in the living room. 

"Bryan you stay here I'll go and see what it is" Lily said and walked into the living room where she could see Dave's face, Bryan's Dad, in the fireplace. 

"Dave where are you?" Lily said to the face. 

"I've had to go up to Scotland on business tell Bryan I'm sorry" Dave said and then the face went. 

"Bryan that was your Dad he's had to go to Scotland on business" Lily explained to Bryan. 

"Ok" Bryan said depressed. 

"Don't worry you can come with me to the hotel with me tomorrow ok?" Lily said. 

"Ok" whatever" Bryan said depressed.  

A/N: Hi I know this chapter was a bit similar to the movie but I didn't know how to start it but I will make it with my own ideas in the next chapters please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter but please no flames.  

Thanks       

Luv 

Tom girl 

       


	2. meeting James!

Meeting James 

"Right have you got your book for you to read?" Lily said to Bryan putting his coat on. 

"Yeah" Bryan said dully. 

"Oh come on your gonna have fun there." Lily said putting her coat on, picking up her wand and walked over to the fire, cause she couldn't apperate with Bryan, and picked up some powder. 

"Right Bryan you go first, Stand in the fire and yell 'Witch's and Wizards Four Seasons London" Lily explained and gave the powder to Bryan and he said want Lily told him and then disappeared though the fire place and into the hotel lobby and Lily came though nearly almost after. 

"Right come on" Lily said grabbing Bryan's hand and walking down to the maid quarters and seen Jason again. 

"Hi Bryan haven't seen you in a while" Jason said. 

"Hi" Bryan said looking at all of the screens behind Jason. 

"Hi Jason what's going on today then?" Lily asked. 

"Well, Mr Madison's wife has just returned and seen Mr Madison in bed with that girl from room 709 in became a right soap opera in there" Jason said and Lily smiled. 

"I'm glad he's not one of mine, He's one of Michelle's" Lily said laughing. 

"Right I better go cause I've still got to get changed" Lily said. 

"Ok bye Lils bye Bryan" Jason said and sat looking at all the screens. 

"Bye" Bryan said. 

Lily walked past the maid changing room to the clothes department and walked up to a woman who was folding all of the clothes up and putting notes on them. 

"Hi Diane we're here!" Lily said.

"Hi Lils, Bryan you gonna hang out with me today?" Diane said. 

"I suppose" Bryan answered and Lily shook her head. 

"Look Bry I'm really sorry about all this" Lily said bending down to be his height.

"It's not your fault don't worry" Bryan said. 

"Right well I'll be on floor 24" Lily said. 

"Ok bye!" Bryan said. 

"Bye and thank you Diane" Lily said walking out the door. 

Lily went and got changed and then went to the stock room to fill up her trolley for her rounds on her floor. 

"Augh!" Lily said while she was filling up her trolley with Michelle, Amy and Jen. 

"Look stop worrying he'll be fine." Michelle said referring to Bryan. 

"I know I just can't help worrying" Lily said and filled the rest of her trolley up and was ready to go. 

"You know what we need?" Michelle said. 

"No what?" Lily said not really eager to know the answer. 

"We need a bit of fun in our lives you know we come here everyday you know be spontaneous" Michelle explained. 

"I can't agree with you more" Amy said. 

"I hear you girl," Jen agreed and Lily just laughed at her friends. 

"Right now back to work who is gonna help me with the sea front room?" Lily asked. 

"I will" Michelle said. 

"Ok come on then see you two later" Lily said to Amy and Jen. 

Lily and Michelle walked out the room and up to the guest floors and onto the 24th floor and into the sea front room. 

"Wow! I can't believe this" Michelle said. 

"What?" Lily asked changing the bed sheets. 

"It's this room, it's amazing and look at this material on these clothes" Michelle said looking in the closet and getting out a silky blue outfit. 

"Hey put this stuff back we're gonna get in trouble" Lily said forgetting the bed and picking up the clothes. 

"Wait a minute…these are a 8 and you're an 8…and these shoes 6 the same size as you" Michelle said an idea plotting in his head. 

"What are you getting at Shell?" Lily said. 

"Look all I'm saying is try then on" Michelle said. 

"Are you kidding I can't try on her clothes!" Lily said looking at Michelle like she was mad. 

"Listen Lily Marie Evans when are you or any other maid going to get to try on something so cool as this" Michelle said. 

"I don't know!" Lily said. 

"Look nobody's going to see Sarah Jenkins has just left so what's the problem?" Michelle said and handed Lily the clothes. 

Bryan was looking at all the clothes that were being brought in and taken out and all of a sudden got bored. 

"Diane I'm just gonna go round?" Bryan said to Diane who was sowing on a sleeve to a jacket. 

"Ok but don't go far Ok and don't leave the Hotel" Diane said. 

"I won't don't worry about me!" Bryan said and walked out the door and seen Amy and Jen in the maid quarters. 

"Hi guys" Bryan said to the two girls. 

"Hi ya Bryan how's it going" Amy said. 

"Fine" Bryan said. 

"Last I heard you were training for A Quidditch match in your area, how did it go?" Jen asked. 

"Um fine" Bryan said but the truth was that Bryan couldn't play, there were a lot of people that day around the little stadium and Bryan all of a sudden was nervous… he was a great Quidditch player and everybody knew that but he just couldn't do it he was to scared that he would do something wrong. 

"Um do you know where Lily is?" Bryan said trying to get away from the question. 

"She's on the 24th floor at the minute in the sea front room" Amy said. 

"Ok she you around" Bryan said walking out the door. 

"Bye" Amy and Jen said. 

"Sirius stop being such an idiot" James said laughing at his friend's idea for a new broomstick. 

"What's wrong with it" Sirius said pretending to be offended. 

"Sirius it's just really stupid I mean who would want to ride a broomstick with a backing picture of you on it and flashing lights on it saying 'Sirius Black is a stud muffin' on it. 

"Ugh I guess so, so what's the hotel like?" Sirius asked. 

"No idea…I've not gone round yet" James said. 

"Prongs are pets allowed here?" Sirius asked. 

"Yes I think so" James said and before he could say anything else Sirius said turning into Padfoot and running out the door a butler had just walked into and nearly knocked the butler over and James ran after him, saying sorry to the butler and running down the corridor to Sirius who ran up some stairs and then James caught him and picked him up. 

"Right now you can't get away and walked into the lift to go back down to his floor and seen a little kid in there. 

"Hello, what's your name?" James said to the little boy. 

"Hi I'm Bryan Evans" Bryan said to the Quidditch star. 

"Hi I'm James Potter" James said. 

"I know who you are, you're a nig Quidditch star, I'm one of your biggest fans" Bryan explained. 

"Oh well thank you it's always nice to meet the fans." James said smiling at the boy and put 'Padfoot' down. 

"You've got a really nice dog" Stroking the dog. 

"He's really friendly his name is Padfoot, what are you doing round here?" James said. 

"Oh I'm going to see my cousin She's in the sea front room," Bryan said.

"Ok" James said. 

"Can I take your dog for a walk please?" Bryan said. 

"Why not I'll go with you but don't you have to ask your cousin first?" James said. 

"Yeah" Bryan said and the lift stopped on the 24th floor and Bryan, James and 'Padfoot' walked to the sea front room and knocked on the door. 

"Coming one moment" Michelle said and opened the door to see Bryan. 

"Oh hi Bryan what are you doing up here" Michelle said and walked off into the room with Bryan and then James walked into the room. 

"It's for you ma'am," Michelle said staring at James. 

"What are you talking about Bryan what are you…?" Lily said and then looked up to James. 

"Hello" James said shaking Lily's hand. 

"Um hi" Lily said uneasily. 

"I'm James Potter" James said. 

"And this is Sarah Jenkins" Michelle said and Bryan looked at her weirdly and Michelle winked and him and he nodded. 

"Hum… can I go and walk Padfoot with James please?" Bryan said. 

"Why don't you go as well Miss" Michelle said and Lily glared at her. 

"I'd love for you to come" James said. 

"Um ok" Lily said and James walked to the door with Padfoot and Bryan. 

"Michelle I can't do this I…" Lily whispered. 

"Look go and have a great time," Michelle said pushing Lily out the door. 

_'I can't believe this I'm going on a date with James Potter!" _Lily thought and walked out the door to Bryan and James and along the way they met Amanda, Lily's boss and she stopped to talk to James and Lily pretended to do up Bryans shoelace and then they walked out of the hotel to enjoy a quiet walk in the park. 

A/N: Hi what did you think of this chapter please review and tell me.   

Thanks    

Luv 

Tom girl 


	3. holiday!

Please don't kill me! 

I won't be able to continue with this story until the 1st of September cause I'm going on holiday and I won't be able to get onto a computer. 

I'm so sorry and when I get back I will update

Thanks 

Luv 

Tom girl  


	4. lovely day out!

As Lily and James were walking to the park Bryan ran in front and started throwing a stick in the air for Padfoot to catch in his mouth and bringing it back to Bryan to throw it again and Lily laughed. 

"You have a great dog," Lily said trying to make conversation with James. 

"Thanks, he can be a bit to great at times though" James said with a smile and Lily asked. 

"Um so how's your quidditch thing going?" Lily asked. 

"Good, so um what do you do?" James asked finally realising he didn't know what she did for a living and Lily all of a sudden got uncomfortable. 

"I um…" Lily started to think and then Bryan ran up to her. 

"Li…I mean Sarah look Padfoot is doing a little dance," Bryan said smiling and Lily and James looked over at the dog that was standing on his back paws and doing a dance with his top paws. Lily laughed and mouthed 'thank you' to Bryan. 

"So how long are you staying at the hotel?" Lily said trying not to get back to the conversation about where she worked. 

"Um till next week and then I've got to go to America for a big Quidditch match" James said. 

"Oh yeah, Bryan loves Quidditch and he's a big fan of yours" Lily said. 

"I know, he's seems a great kid" James said. 

"Yeah he is, I love him to pieces" Lily said and then saw something move from behind the tree and saw a flash of light coming from a camera. 

"Ahhh!" Lily said and turned her back. 

"Oh no just turn your back and ignore him" James said turning round and then the flashes stopped. 

"Alright I think he's gone" James said turning back round "Are you alright?" James asked and put his hand on her shoulder and he looked into her eyes, which made Lily look down at the floor and blush deeply. 

"Um I'm…I'm alright" Lily managed to say still blushing. 

"I don't know how you put up with it all, you know all the pictures and stuff," Lily said finally regaining herself and looking up. 

"I don't know I mean I guess you just get used to it" James said sitting down on a bench and Lily followed him. 

"Oh so the last I heard you were getting married to that model Cindy Day" Lily said trying to make another conversation. 

"Aha you see I never was gonna get married I was just going out with Cindy, which was a mistake, she was such a ditz you wouldn't have believed it!" James said. 

"So you're not going out with her anymore?" Lily asked trying not to smile at that question. 

"No and I'm glad" James said and laughed. 

"Oh where's Bryan?" Lily asked realising she couldn't see Bryan nor Padfoot. 

"There over by that tree over there look" James said looking at a tree just across from where they were sitting. 

"Oh Ok, Um I forgot to thank you for this, Bryans not been feeling that happy lately and this has really got him to smile again" Lily said smiling at James. 

"Oh what's been wrong with him, if you can tell me?" James asked looking into Lily's eyes. 

_'Man she's gorgeous'_ James thought as he felt like he could get lost in Lily's eyes, Lily noticed him looking into her eyes and blushed again. 

"Um see his Dad was supposed to pick him up for a holiday yesterday and couldn't come so he felt worse but what got him started is that…well I don't know if told you but he's a great Quidditch player and there was this big game in his area where he lived and there was a load of people there and Bryan got really nervous and couldn't play" Lily explained and James just looked at her listening deeply to what she was saying. 

"Nerves are hard especially before a big match," James said. 

"Well he hasn't been the same since, his Mums kind of worried about him, cause he doesn't want to even go near a broomstick now" Lily said sounding really worried. 

"I wouldn't worry, I mean things like this will pass, if he's as good as you say he is, and I bet he is, he'll get over it, even big Quidditch stars get nervous some times" James said reassuring Lily. 

"Ok I think we better go now, I'm really busy today and I don't want to be late for anything" Lily said. 

"Ok Sarah, when will I meet you again though?" James asked. 

"Bryan come on!" Lily shouted at Bryan to come over and he did with Padfoot walking just behind him. 

"Sarah when can I meet you again?" James asked again. 

"I don't know" Lily said. 

"Well when do you leave the hotel?" James asked not giving up to see this woman again. 

"I don't know" Lily said again holding onto Bryan's hand. 

"Well I'll see you when I see you then" James said sounding disappointed. 

"Yeah I guess so, It was wonderful to meet you James" Lily said and kissed James on the cheek and he blushed and then Padfoot got onto his back paws and looked up to Lily. 

"Wonderful to meet you to Padfoot" Lily said bending down and patting the dog on his head. 

"Bye James" Bryan said. 

 "See you soon kiddo" James said and Lily and Bryan started walking off and Lily turned round and waved at James who waved back, when they were out of site Padfoot changed back into Sirius and he seen James just staring at the place where Lily had just departed. 

"James…earth to James!" Sirius said waving his hand up and down in front of his face. 

"Oh…right sorry" James said coming back to reality. 

"So did you enjoy today lover boy?" Sirius asked with a sly smile. 

"What if I did?" James said smiling. 

"Nothing, come on lets get back to the hotel" Sirius said and James and Sirius walked out of the park and back to the hotel. 

A/N: H I'm back from my holiday and here's the chapter that I promised, please review and tell me what you think. 

Thanks

Luv

Tom girl 

             


	5. thinking it over!

"Man, I'm so late!" Lily said running into the hotel and into the maid chambers with Bryan dragging behind her. Before she got to the door of the changing room she turned to Bryan and bent down so she was face to face with him. 

"Listen, what we did today, it was wrong and I don't want anybody to know about it ok!" Lily said to Bryan. 

"Ok, even though you had a good time, I'll keep quiet!" Bryan said and Lily laughed. 

"Go on back to Di, she's probably wondering where you've got to!" Lily said and gave Bryan one last hug and then walked into the changing room and told Bryan to go straight to where Diane was. In the changing rooms Lily was in her locked looking for her apron and she felt someone behind her], when she turned round she saw the one and only Michelle. 

"So, don't keep me in suspense tell me what happened!" Michelle screamed. 

"Will you calm down, we went for a walk that's all" Lily said laughing at her friend. 

"Uh huh, whatever, you just went out with James Potter a big quidditch star and nothing happened," Michelle said sarcastically, "Come on what did he say or do or anything!"

"I'm not telling you anything but this, he's got the most gorgeous laugh in the history of the universe" Lily said her face looking like something of utter bliss. 

Michelle looked at her for a couple of minutes and Lily had completely gone to goo- goo land, and then Michelle figured something out. 

"Lils…Lily…LILY!!!" Michelle said trying to get Lily's attention, and soon she snapped out of whatever she was thinking about and looked at Michelle.

"HUH…What?" Lily asked. 

"Lily please don't tell me you're in love with James Potter, please!" Michelle said looking Lily in the eye. 

"What are you crazy? I can't love him I've only met him once, who do you think I am?" Lily said. 

"Right I'm sorry it's just the way you're acting, you look like you a teenager with a puppy love on somebody" Michelle said.

"Ok um can you tie this up for me please?" Lily said handing Michelle her apron what she just found and Michelle tied it without problem. 

"Right, I'll see you later" Michelle said and started walking to the door. 

"See you" Lily said and waved at Michelle who was going to do her rounds. 

Lily sat down on the bench and started to do her shoelaces up and then she stopped and looked into thin air. 

'Am I in love with him' Lily heard a vice say in her head 

'No I can't be you've only met him once' Lily said. 

'Not technically you did know him in hogwarts'  'You could say that' 'Even though he completely ignored you!" 'True' 'The only Marauder you really got on with was Remus even when you were head girl James couldn't even remember your name' 

'He remembered it in the end'

'Looks like it didn't take him long to forget it again' 

'You know I must be going completely bonkers, I'm now arguing with myself'

But Lily's thoughts were interrupted by her name being called. 

"Lily Evans are you here?"

"Yes I'm just coming" Lily said getting up brushing herself down and walking outside of the changing room where she saw Amanda waiting for her. 

"Lily would you come to my office please?" Amanda said and walked off with Lily following, to her office. Lily's mind was a complete blur. 

'Oh no, I'm gonna get fired, she saw me with James; I'm so in for it! Augh!!!!' 

Amanda sat down behind her desk and offered Lily to sit down on the chair on the other side of desk. 

"Lily do you know why you're here?" Amanda asked and Lily became very nervous. 

"Um I think so Miss" Lily said trying to keep calm but couldn't, she was so worried about getting fired. 

"Well this hotel like many big hotel's Miss Evans are built on three main things, do you happen to know what they may be Miss Evans?" Amanda asked leaning forward onto the desk. 

"No Miss what?" Lily said and she could feel the pain in her hands from digging her nails into them so hard from nerves. 

"Loyalty, trust and cooperation, do you think you have those abilities?" Rachel asked. 

"I suppose so yes," Lily said knowing that this conversation would end in her clearing out her locker.

"Well I do agree with you, I found you application for management and I thought you would be best suited for the job, you will be evaluated soon and will be given normal hotel scenarios such as serving direr to the guest's and such." Amanda explained. 

"Management?" Lily said shocked she was sure to her grave that she was going to get the sack. 

"Yes, your evaluation time will start tomorrow with Mr Baker" Amanda explained. 

"Thank you Miss" Lily said. 

"Well that's all I suppose" Amanda said and stood up. 

"This is a great opportunity for you Lily, congratulations" Amanda said and Lily stood up and exited the room, when she was out of the office and in the hallway she leaned against the wall and sighed hard, 

_'That has got to be the most scariest thing I've ever been in, in my entire life!' _Lily thought and went to find Michelle. 

 A/N: Hi sorry this chapter took so long, I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think

Thanks 

Luv    

Tom girl          


	6. breakfast time!

"James have you seen Witch weekly this morning?" Sirius asked when he walked into the gym, Paper in his hand, and saw James working up a sweet on the bike. 

"No why?" James asked and got off the bike and Sirius threw him his towel. 

"You and that Sarah person are in it" Sirius said unfolding the paper and put it in front of James. 

"So?" James said simply. 

"What do you mean so…the media are just slowing down about you being a play boy and now they see you with another girl and it's starts all up again." Sirius said quickly without taking a breath. 

"Ok Sirius first…breath and second I don't care what the media or what anybody else thinks…it's my life and I can do what I want and if anyone else what's to stick there nose in they can, even though I wish they wouldn't, what I know isn't true doesn't matter" James said. 

"I understand it's just I'm worried" Sirius said folding up the paper. 

"I know but I'm a big boy" James said and laughed. 

"Come on I'm staving let's go to breakfast" Sirius said and walked out the door with James following. 

"So there thinking of making you manager!" Michelle said to Lily who were sitting in the kitchen and were ignoring everybody around the two of them who were running around getting all the breakfasts ready. 

"Yeah I tell you what though, I've never been so scared in my life, I was sure to my grave that I was going to get fired." Lily said. 

"Yeah but you didn't, did you, so there's nothing to worry about" Michelle said "Where's Bryan today?" 

"He's still with Di, He seems more calm around here now" Lily said with a smile. 

"What you mean after his walk with a world famous quidditch star," Michelle said with a sly smile. 

"Shut up will you, you're going to spill it and if you're not careful I will be fired" Lily hissed. 

"You're so paranoid, you did something that was spontaneous and you end up like this, you're to much of a good girl," Michelle said with a laugh. 

"Yeah well you might think that but I like to call it careful, not 'good girl' like" Lily said sticking up for herself. 

"If that's what you want to call it that's up to you!" Michelle said and Lily all of a sudden wanted to change the subject. 

"Right well I've got to do my first evaluation piece for management today" Lily said hoping that Michelle would get that she wanted to change the subject. 

"Oh yeah what have you got to do?" Michelle said obviously getting that Lily wanted to change the talk. 

"I've got to assist Mr Baker with a dinner, I don't know who for yet, but it should be good fun" Lily said "Right I'm late I better go and get my trolley filled I'll see you later" Lily said getting up to walk out of the kitchen. 

"Wait I'll come with you" Michelle said getting up as well. Michelle and Lily said goodbye to the chief and walked out of the door to the sitting area and whom did Lily see when she stepped out, yes you guessed it…JAMES!

"Oh no…Michelle hide me!" Lily said running behind Michelle. 

"Why what's wrong Lils" Michelle said and Lily pointed over to James and Sirius' table. 

"Oh, Ok don't worry Lils I've got an idea of how to get passed them, run back into the kitchens and look though the door window and wait for my signal" Michelle said and Lily did as she was told and ran back into the kitchen. 

"Lily what are you doing back here?" Andrew the chief asked. 

"Long story which I'm not going to bore you with at the minute, you look to busy" Lily said as nice as she could but she couldn't help but feel worried that something bad was going to happen and she looked out of the window 

As Michelle walked up to James' table she picked up two note pads with two pens and walked up to his table. 

"Excuse me sir" Michelle started and both men looked up. 

"Yes may we help you?" James said nicely. 

"I thought it was you sir…I seen you yesterday at Miss Jenkins room sir, she came up to me today and said she had a wonderful time." Michelle said now starting to sound like a house elf. 

"Well I had a good time to, if you see her you can tell her that if you happen to see her" James said smiling at the thought of what happened the day before. 

"I'll be sure to sir…Um I was just wondering if I could have your autograph, both of you, that is" Michelle said handing both of them the note pads and pens. 

" Ok… but why do you want his autograph for?" James said pointing at Sirius. 

"Hey… she probably wants it because she thinks I'm good looking" Sirius said proudly. 

"Yeah that's why" Michelle said quickly and James stared at her for about 5 seconds and then put the pen to paper and write his signature, as did Sirius who had the biggest smile on his face, while they were signing Michelle put her hands round her back and signalled Lily to leave the kitchen and escape quickly, Which she did, when she was out of the dining area she took one last look at James and walked round the corner to wait for Michelle to come out, Michelle came out about five minutes later, with a giant smile on her face. 

"Thanks Michelle that was great I… wait a second what's that big smile for?" Lily said staring at her friend. 

"Nothing" Michelle said unconvincingly. 

"Come on tell me!" Lily said and playfully hit Michelle. 

"Sirius asked me out!" Michelle said with a laugh. 

"Really what did you say?" Lily said shocked. 

"I said that it's against hotel regulations for a member of staff to date a guest" Michelle said quoting from the contract. 

"What did he say?" Lily said. 

"He said that when he's checked out and ready to go he'll come and look for me and ask me out again" Michelle said and Lily and Michelle laughed. 

"I can't believe that!" Lily said and they both stopped laughing as people staring looking at them like they were mad. 

"Well Miss Evens you're not the only person who can 'get a guest'" Michelle said and laughed again and walked off toward the maid quarters and Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes and ran off to catch up with her friend.

A/N: Hi I'm sorry this took so long but with school and all sorts I'm finding it heard to all fit in but I promise that I'll update when I can…I hope you liked this chapter please review and tell me what you think. 

Thanks

Luv 

Tom girl 


	7. a great dinner!

Later that morning, Michelle was on her rounds on James' floor and she saw that James and Sirius were walking up the stairs. 

"I just can't remember what room number she was in" James said walking up the last step and onto the level floor. 

"Just ask somebody!" Sirius said walking toward James' room when he saw Michelle and walked up to her. 

"Hey babe!" Sirius said to her and she blushed. 

"Non of that, you are still a guest after all" Michelle said and Sirius winked at her. 

"Um James don't you have something to ask Michelle?" Sirius said looking at James. 

"Yeah, um can you tell me what Sarah's room number is?" James said thinking he sounded like an idiot. 

"Yeah it's the sea front room on the 22nd floor" Michelle said "I've got to get back to work see you boys" and Michelle walked off with her trolley. 

"Right now you now what number her room is what are you going to do?" Sirius said watching Michelle walk off. 

"I'm going to invite her round for dinner" James said and walked to his door and writ a letter to the sea front room for 'Sarah'. 

Lily was cleaning the sea front room when a knock was at the door and she went to open it and saw David, a butler, standing in the door way. 

"Hey Lils" David said and walked in. 

"Hi Dave what are you doing here?" Lily asked going back to her cleaning. 

"I've come to give a letter to Miss Jenkins, Is she here?" David asked looking round the room. 

"No I'll give it to here if you want, She'll be back soon anyway" Lily said and David handed her the letter and she putting it on the dressing table.

"Ok I'll see you later Lils" David said and started walking out of the room. 

"Yeah see you" Lily said and David walked out of the room. 

20 minutes later the door opened and Sarah Jenkins walked though and saw Lily who was now starting to make the bed. 

"Oh hello, has there been any messages for me while I was gone?" Sarah asked looking at Lily, who remembered the note. 

"Yes one moment I'll go and get it" Lily said and walked over to the dressing table and picked up the letter and gave it to Sarah. 

"Thank you" Sarah said and sat on the bed, which Lily was supposed to be making, and Lily rolled her eyes and picked up her cloth and started dusting again until she heard Sarah scream. 

"What's wrong?" Lily asked. 

"I need to find something to wear, what am I going to wear?" Sarah said and ran to her closet dragging half of the bed covers with her and Lily followed her. 

"Do you need any help?" Lily asked. 

"Yes please" Sarah said. 

"Ok um, first off where are you going?" Lily asked. 

"I'm going for a dinner date with James Potter in his room" Sarah said and sighed happily. 

"What?" Lily said in disbelief but with a bit of happiness inside of her knowing that he wanted to see her. 

"Are you part deaf? I said I'm going for a dinner date With James Potter in his room" Sarah said slowly. 

"Ok so, What about this?" Lily said holding up a sky blue top with dark blue trousers. 

"I don't know," Sarah said. 

"Ok how about this one?" Lily said and held up a pink turtleneck shirt and black trousers. 

"Um I guess that will do" Sarah said and took the clothes room Lily and went to put them on, Soon another there was a knock at the door and Amy was standing there this time. 

"Hi can I come in for a second?" Amy said and Lily nodded and Amy walked into the room. 

"So me and Jen spoke to Michelle this morning, we had a nice chat actually" Amy said and Lily knew where this conversation was going. 

"I heard you had a lovely dinner," Amy continued. 

"So you know?" Lily said. 

"Yeah, so what was it like?" Amy said really interested. 

"I'll tell you later I promise but Sarah Jenkins is getting changed for a dinner party thing with James right now" Lily said looking a little depressed. 

"Oh he thinks that your going to dinner but your not because you pretended to be her and she got the letter instead of you" Amy said quickly. 

"Yeah something like that" Lily said. 

"Um Lils what room is James staying in?" Amy asked now a worried look on her face. 

"The Garden front suite on the 24th floor why?" Lily asked.

"Well I was sent to come and get you for your evaluation thing for management and they said you have to go to the Garden front suite to serve them dinner with Mr Baker" Amy said and Lily felt like she was going to faint. 

"Oh no!" Lily said. 

"Look just try and hide from him and it will be alright, you just stay in the kitchen, let Mr baker do the stuff out of the kitchen." Amy said. 

"Right ok I'm coming" Lily said and walked out of the door with Amy and up two floors to the Garden front suite. 

"You took your time didn't you?" Mr Baker said answered the door to Lily and she went to get the cutlery to lay the table. 

"Remember to put the meat knife on the left of the ordinary dinner knife." Mr Baker said; he kept on giving her little tips that he knew she wouldn't know. She put some flowers in the middle of the dinner table and then the door was knocked on and Lily finished the table and ran into the kitchen before James could see her as her came to open the door. 

"Hi Sarah I…" James stopped talking when he saw whom it was and was speechless. 

"Hi James it's been so long since I've seen you" Sarah said and walked into the room and sat down on the sofa. 

"Um…I…uh" Was all the James could say until Mr Baker announced dinner and they sat down to have they're meal. By the end of it Lily was nearly caught by James three times. Sarah kept asking for more drinks and James was getting really bored. 

_'Who is this woman'_ James thought. 

"Um excuse me for one moment" James said and walked into the kitchen where Lily and Mr Baker were and Lily managed to hide behind Mr Baker. 

"Stan who is that out there?" James asked Mr Baker. 

"It's Sarah Jenkins Sir" Mr Baker said not quite getting where this question was going. 

"It's not, Sarah has Red hair and beautiful green eyes and has a cousin called Bryan," James said and Mr baker eyed Lily who was now not even moving, he couldn't even hear her breathing. 

"Oh James where are you?" They heard Sarah shout from the living room. 

"Look, I Don't care who she is, just find the girl I explained to you please!" James said and went back into the living room. 

Mr Baker looked at Lily and she looked down at the floor. 

"Lily…what is Mr Potter talking about?" Mr Baker said knowing what the answer would be. 

"Um…I sort of…" Lily couldn't find the right words to say. 

"Look are you really interested in being in management?" Mr Baker asked Lily. 

"Yeah" Lily said worrying what he was going to write on her evaluation piece. 

"I must be crazy but I'm going to give you one more chance, I'm not going to write this on your evaluation piece but you better sort it out, and fast!" Mr Baker said and walked out of the kitchen and Lily leaned against the wall. 

_'UGH, Things are going from bad to worse' _Lily thought and started to wash up. 

A/N: Hi ya this chapter of kind of sort, I hope you liked it please review and tell me what you thought. 

Thanks       

Luv  

Tom girl 


	8. invitations!

"What do you mean you're staying in France longer?" Lily said to her auntie's face in the fire. 

"Well it's just so nice here, so Karl booked up another week," Susan said with a sigh.

"You do know that I do have a job," Lily said sitting on the sofa. 

"I know that; it's not a problem taking him to work is it?" Susan asked. 

"No everybody at work loves him it's just that I…" Lily cut off from her sentence because she didn't want to tell Susan about James. 

"Well what's the problem Lils?" Susan asked. 

"Um nothing it's alright, I love having him here anyway it's someone to talk to" Lily said with a smile. 

"Ok then, Look Lils I've got to go tell Bryan I said hi and that I'll see him soon, Bye Lils" Susan said. 

"Bye" Lily said and when the face in the fire had disappeared lily banged her herd against the arm of the sofa several times and then Bryan walked in form being in the kitchen. 

"Lily, I heard all of it" Bryan said sitting down next to Lily who lifted up her head, sighed and looked at Bryan. 

"I'm really sorry Bry," Lily said with sadness in her eyes. 

"It's not your fault, Lily can I ask you a question?" Bryan asked now looking down at the floor. 

"Sure" Lily said simply and looked at Bryan who was now admiring the colours on the carpet. 

"Lily are you happy with me staying here, am I annoying you, do you want me to leave?" Bryan said quietly still looking at the floor. 

"How could you even think that, Listen I was telling the truth to your Mum, I love having you here, It's really good fun, and I've haven't regretted it for one moment." Lily said lifting Bryan's head up. 

"Really?" Bryan said with a little smile. 

"Really, Really" Lily said and laughed and soon Bryan joined in.

"Lils you didn't tell me about yesterday, you had your first assessment thing didn't you?" Bryan asked when the laughter died down. 

"Yeah…don't ask" Lily said leaning back on the cushion behind her. 

"I already did…tell me," Bryan said with a sad face knowing that Lily would feel guilty if she didn't tell him. 

"Fine…I had to serve dinner in James' suite and he was with the girl I was pretending to be the other day" Lily said quite fast but Bryan caught every word. 

"Did he think that you would turn up?" Bryan said really knowing what the answer was. 

"Yes…he explained to my boss that the girl he was having dinner with wasn't the right one and he described me to him and mentioned your name…so now my boss knows!" Lily said. 

"You didn't get fired did you?" Bryan asked with worry in his voice. 

"No… don't worry about it…my jobs still mine…but it won't be if we don't leave now." Lily said and Bryan looked at her weirdly. 

"Why's that?" Bryan asked getting up with Lily. 

"Cause I'll be late otherwise" Lily said with a smile and picked up some floo powder for her and Bryan and went to work. 

"So how was dinner yesterday" Sirius asked James who was sitting at the dining table reading a newspaper. 

"Don't ask" James said turning the page of the paper. 

"I already did" Sirius said getting up from the sofa and sitting at the table with James. 

"Well if you must know…the wrong girl turned up," James said shutting the paper and leaning back on his chair so it was only on two legs. 

"The wrong girl…how did that happen?" Sirius asked surprised. 

"You got me!" James said getting up and walking into the kitchen to get a drink. 

"Well don't worry about it mate…you've got that conference meeting today, or whatever it's called, to get your mind off things" Sirius shouted into the kitchen and James walked out with a drink of water and two aspirins. 

"Actually Sirius could you owl them quickly and say that I can't make it." James said popping the aspirins in his mouth and swallowing them whole.

"No way, you're going to this press thing to set things straight between you and this Sarah girl." Sirius said. 

"But Sirius I don't feel like it" James whined. 

"You can wine all you want but you're going to go and that's that, so stop arguing and put something more descent on." Sirius said pointing at James' tracksuit bottoms and baggy top. 

"Fine…but Sirius can you do me a favour, or no matter what you say I'm not going" James said. 

"Fine what do you want me to do?" Sirius asked. 

"I want you to take that spare invitation that I have for that ball tonight and give it to the main butler…he's sure to find the girl I want" James said and picked up the invitation and gave it to Sirius. 

"Ok I'll see you in a bit…but when I come back you better be dressed and ready to go!"

"I will just go!" James yelled and Sirius walked out the door and down to the maid and butler parts of the hotel. Sirius went down to the main room where he found all the butlers and maids having a meeting and stood there waiting for it to finish. 

"Alright people that's all lets get to work!" Rachel said and walked off. 

Over the other side of the room Lily was talking to her friends when she spotted Sirius. 

"Oh no Guys hide me!" Lily said and hid behind her three friends.  

"What's going on, what's he doing here?" Lily asked from behind the girls. 

"Nothing he's just handing something to Mr Baker that's all, and he's now walking away…oh wait no he's not he's waving at Shell" Amy said now staring at Michelle. 

"Michelle don't you dare bring him over here!" Lily whispered. 

"I'm not he's gone now" Michelle said and Lily jumped up. 

"I tell you what…this is not how I thought it would be" Lily said sighing, something she was doing a lot lately. Mr Baker was walking up to Lily and pointed for her to go into the storage room, which she did. 

"Lily I'm going to ask you this again…are you really interested in being part of the management team?" He asked her. 

"Yes sir!" Lily answered. 

"Ok then…I suggest that you go to this ball tonight and tell James Potter who you are and end everything to do with him…until you become a manager then you can make your own rules" Mr Baker said and handed Lily the invitation and walked out of the door when Michelle, Amy and Jen walked in and Lily looked at them with a sad smile. 

"Come on tell us what happened" Jen said. 

"You're not fired are you?" Michelle asked. 

"No my jobs secure…but only if I break it off with James!" Lily said. 

"Well that doesn't matter It was only a bit of fun wasn't it!" Amy said and Lily frowned. 

"You lot don't get it…when I went out with him he was so sweet and charming…not like he used to be in Hogwarts!" Lily said not realising what she had said. 

"Lily did you know JAMES POTTER in Hogwarts?" Amy said. 

"Yeah I did we were head boy and girl together!" Lily said looking down at the floor. 

"And he doesn't remember you!" Jen asked. 

"I guess not…but it doesn't matter…what matters is now and what I'm going to do…I mean I really like him I think that this could be something here!" Lily said.

"Right now you're talking crazy!" Michelle said. 

"I guess you're right…it's just a crazy dream for a Quidditch star to love me, now there's only one thing to worry about!" Lily said looking into space. 

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Amy asked. 

"What I'm going to wear to this thing!" Lily said and all the girls started yelling.

A/N: Hi what did you think of this chapter…I think this one took me the longest surprisingly, please review and tell me what you think of my story so far.   

Thanks       

Luv 

Tom girl 


	9. getting ready for the ball!

"Do you think white or blue?" Lily said trying the dresses on by her. 

"I don't know do I…you need a girl for these things Lil!" Bryan said with a smirk on his face. 

"Hum I guess you're right…see if you can go and find Michelle please" Lily said to Bryan, she was on her dinner break on was on the shopping floor of the hotel and was looking for what to wear for the ball that night. 

"Alright see you in a bit" Bryan said and left the shop to go and find Michelle, or any of the girls for that matter, anybody except him, he soon found Michelle, Amy and Jen having a cup of coffee in the staff café. 

"Hey guys Lily needs your help…she's picking her dress for tonight and asked me what one looks better and I haven't got the faintest idea what to say!" Bryan said to the three and they all smiled. 

"Blokes! Can't pick a single thing can they!" Amy said putting her cup on a tray with the other two cups and got up with Michelle and Jen. 

"I don't think they're that bad!" Michelle said. 

"Oi just because you've got Sirius Black eating out of the palm of your hand doesn't mean that he's made a good choice!" Jen said with a small laugh. 

"Is that supposed to be an offence?" Michelle said with mock furry. 

"So what if it is?" Jen said biting back with the mock furry. 

"Guys! Stop pretending to fight, we have a girl who has to get ready for a ball in less that eight hours and needs our help!" Amy shouted in front of them both. 

"Yeah I guess you're right come on girls we've got work to do!" Michelle said and the four of them set off to the shop floor where they heard someone sigh. 

"Lily are you in here?" Jen said and they heard Lily shout 'yes' in a changing room and then walk out and put a dress back on it's hanging rail in the shop. 

"Didn't it suit you?" Amy asked. 

"Oh it suited me just fine…until I looked at the price…there is no way I can afford anything in this shop…I'll be in dept for months!" Lily said and sighed again. 

"Look don't give up…we'll find you something, it doesn't have to be something from this shop does it?" Michelle asked. 

"Well no…it was just easy to get to without breaking anymore rules." Lily said and sat on a stool in front of all the shoes. 

"Ok, who says we had to start with the dress…we could start with the jewellery…and don't say you can't afford that because I know Daphne would be happy to lend you a necklace providing that you didn't wreak it of course." Amy said. 

"But what if it doesn't match the dress that I like?" Lily said now thinking that there was no hope for anything to go right tonight. 

"Look don't give up we'll find you something me and Amy have got the afternoon off and I'm sure Michelle could ask Baker if you and her could have the afternoon off as well so don't worry about it" Jen said and Lily smiled. 

"I don't know what I'd do without you three!" Lily said and stood up. 

"Well one things for sure…you would have Bryan picking your clothes for you and nothings worse than that!" Michelle said. 

"Ha very funny…even though you're right." Bryan said with a smile and Lily laughed. 

"Come on stop stalling we've got some serious shopping to do!" Amy said and the girls went up to the staff room so they could ask if Michelle and Lily could have the rest of the afternoon off, which he happy agreed to. 

"Um girls I don't want you to take this personal at all but I really don't wait to go girl shopping with you!" Bryan said before the four girls walked out the door onto the street. 

"Oh you don't want us to spoil your image by girl shopping with us, is that it?" Michelle said with a laugh. 

"Pretty much" Bryan said and crossed his arms. 

"Don't worry mate you can stay around here but only if you promise to keep out of trouble!" Lily said to Bryan. 

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine!" Bryan said and Lily thought of something and said the last warning to him. 

"Bry, if you see James walk away before he can see you, try to avoid him at all costs do you hear me?" Lily asked and Bryan nodded. 

"Like I said don't worry about me!" Bryan said with a sigh. 

"Ok see you a bit later then!" Lily said and started walking towards the door with the other three girls. 

"Ok bye have a great time!" Bryan said to the girls turned backs as they walked out the door to do, as they called it 'Serious shopping'. 

Lily had been searching for the perfect dress for hours now; she had already gone and borrowed her jewellery from the girls friend Daphne who working in the jewellery shop that also belonged to the hotel.

"I'm defiantly starting to lose hope now!" Lily said and sat on a seat that was next to her. 

"I wouldn't give up yet Lils" Michelle said coming from behind a corner of high pressed dresses. 

"And why's that?" Lily asked. 

"You'll see" Michelle said and took Lily's arm over to where Michelle had just been looking with Jen and Amy following close behind them, they came to a beautiful sky blue and cream dress that went down to the floor and was shoulder cut so it was just handing off the dummy's arms. 

"Oh my goodness…it's gorgeous…and it's cheap to" Lily said to the other girls. 

"Yeah go and try it on!" Any said looking at the dress like it was some sort of queen. 

"Ok" Lily said and walked to the side of the dummy where all the dresses were and picked out one that was her size and walked into a changing room, with the three girls waiting eagerly outside to see what she looked like. Ten minutes later Lily called the girls into the changing room where she stood there in the most gorgeous dress anyone of them could of imagined. 

"Lils you look gorgeous" Any said. 

"Really" Lily said going red and looking again in the mirror. 

"So are you going to have it?" Michelle said really knowing the answer already. 

"Yep, come on, I'll just get it off and then lets go and pay for it" Lily said and the three girls walked back out of the changing room and waited outside for Lily. 

As the girls were walking back to the hotel carrying what they had brought for Lily they were deep in conversation about the happenings that were going to happen that night. 

"Hey girls thanks for doing this, I mean you didn't have to come with me to do any of this, I would have understood if you even didn't want to talk to me ever again, you know with me breaking all these rules." Lily said and the girls all looked at her as if she was mad. 

"Lily we're happy to do this and we would never dream of falling out with you," Michelle said as they reached the hotel. 

"Look you've only got an hour left before you have to get in the limo and we've still got to go and get your hair and make up done" Amy said and led Lily into the hairdressers, again in the hotel. 

"Man, I've just figured how much this hotel actually has in it!" Jen said to herself and walked into the hairdressers. 

45 minutes later Lily was walking down the hotel lobby stairs in her dress with her hair, make up and jewellery on and looking like a fairy princess and walked outside and got into the waiting limo and spoke to Michelle from outside her window. 

"Michelle do you really think I can pull this off?" Lily asked. 

"I've got no doubt now go and have a good time, I'll look after Bryan for you." Michelle said and Lily waved one last time at her friends and then the limo set off to the long awaited ball. 

A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you liked this chapter so please review and tell me what you thought. 

Thanks 

Luv 

Tom girl    


	10. the ball begins!

On the way to the ball, Lily kept looking down at her dress and then looking out of the window, pinching herself lightly to try and believe that this was all real. The journey to the ball took about twenty minutes and in that time Lily's arm had gone the slight shade of red.

  The Limo driver got out and opened the door to Lily and as she got out she saw the most beautiful building she could ever imagine before her and she gasped, she stood there for about five minutes just examining the loveliness of the building until the wind picked up and she came back to her senses and started to walk up the large steps into the building where a doorman was stood waiting for her to enter, she thanked the man for holding the door and walked into the main reception which was lit with candles all around and she walked up to the desk. 

"Excuse me?" Lily asked the old witch who was sitting at the other side of the desk. 

"Yes dear how may I help you?" the woman said politely. 

"I was looking for the main hall where the ball should be going on." Lily said to the woman who got out a big note pad and turned a lot of pages until stopping on one page and then looking back up at Lily. 

"Can I have your name please?" the women asked Lily.

"Um…Sarah Evans" Lily said trying not to say Lily Evans. 

"Your attending Mister James Potter, yes?"

"Yes I am" Lily said. 

"Ok then, it's down the hall and the first door that you come to on the left," the Woman said closing the note pad and smiling at Lily. 

"Ok thank you" Lily said and started to walk away. 

"Your welcome!" the witch shouted to her from behind. 

Lily started to walk down the hall and saw the first door she can to and walked in… when she walked in she nearly fainted; the room was more gorgeous then the whole hotel pout together, well the bits she had seen anyway. She walked down the long stairway and walked to where she seen people dancing and singing along with the music that was being sung by the Weird Sisters. Lily walked over to one of the tables at the side of the room and sat down, she hadn't seen James yet so maybe he just hadn't come yet or he just couldn't find her, he room was full of people after all, by then she heard somebody shout. 

"Sarah there you are!" the voice said and she turned around to see that Sirius was standing in front of her. 

"Hi ya Sirius how are you?" Lily said. 

"I'm fine…James has been looking for you, how long have you been here?" Sirius asked. 

"Only about ten minutes, so where is James?" Lily asked. 

"He's over there," Sirius said pointing to a man who was sitting at a table looking at her and she waved, and he waved back. 

"So are you going to stay over here on you loner or come over to James and have a bit of fun?" Sirius said with a laugh. 

"Hum, I think I'll stay over here" Lily said sarcastically and got to her feet. 

"I thought you said you were staying over here?" Sirius said in a mock voice. 

"Well I changed my mind, come on" Lily said and her and Sirius walked up to James' table where he was still staring at her. 

"Hi Sarah" he finally said still looking at her and Lily sat down next to him. 

"Um hi James, how are you?" Lily asked. 

"I'm better now you're here" James said and Lily smiled. 

"That has got to be the oldest chat up line in the book James Potter." Lily said with a laugh. 

"Well I worked didn't it?" James asked smiling at her. 

"I don't know; you'll have to find out." Lily said with a laugh, and then the both of them went silent until James spoke up. 

"You look really gorgeous tonight," James said looking at her. 

"You think so?" Lily said. 

"Yeah" James said simply. 

"Well you know, I just threw this old thing on" Lily said sarcastically. 

"Well it still looks good on you" James said and Lily smiled and James looked over her shoulder to somebody who were sitting at the next table. 

"Sarah, you see that guy over there, that's my boss and if we don't go over and talk to him he's gonna try and work me really hard and the next training session" James said pointing to a guy and a woman at the next table. 

"You don't have to come up with me," James said because Lily wasn't sure of what to say. 

"No it's fine come on then" Lily said and her and James got up off their table and walked over to James' boss. 

"Why hello James how are you?" James' boss said as the two made it to the table. 

"Not bad boss" James said with a smile. 

"And who is this lovely lady standing next to you?" James' boss asked. 

"Oh this is Sarah Evans boss," James said looking at Lily. 

"Really well it's nice to meet you, I'm Jack Hope and this is my wife Carol" Jack said and shook Lily's hand. 

"It's lovely to meet you" Lily said politely and then James heard Sirius calling him over from their table. 

"Sorry boss but I've got to go, I'll see you next week in training." James said and Jack nodded and him and his wife bided goodbye to Lily and James. 

"There really nice people" Lily said to James. 

"Yeah but you don't want to get on the wrong side of Jack, especially when he's in one of his bad moods, unless you like to spend a few months in St. Mungos." James said with a laugh. 

"I hope you're kidding" Lily said with a laugh. 

"What makes you think I'm kidding?" James said smiling. 

"I don't know he just doesn't seem like that kind of bloke." Lily said sitting down at their table. 

"Well looks can be deceiving" James said and also sat down. 

"What did you call me for Sirius?" James asked. 

"I was getting bored here all by myself," Sirius said. 

 "Well unless you find a girl in the next ten seconds you'll be alone again because me and Sarah are going to dance." James said and Sirius looked like Christmas had just come. 

"Ok then" Sirius said getting up and walking to the bar where a blonde woman stood with his back to him. 

"Hum, so Sarah do you want to dance?" James asked getting to his feet and holding out his hand. 

"Ok then" Lily said and got to her feet and he led her over to the dance floor.

While they were dancing they spoke just little words to each other, Lily was defiantly in bliss. 

"You know you're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen." James said seriously. 

"Yeah" Lily said with a smile and felt James' breath on her face and they both leaned in, Lily could feel more of his breath on her face and they were about and inch apart when…

"Hi Lily!"     

A/N: Hi I thought I'd leave it on a little cliff for you, Sorry I haven't updated but I do have a good reason, I went on holiday to Greece so I haven't been able to update, I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me what you think

Thanks 

Luv 

Tom girl 


	11. the truth comes out!

"Hi Lily!" Somebody shouted from behind Lily and she turned her head quickly to see the one and only…Remus Lupin!

Remus walked up to her and James and Lily turned back round quick to face James, who had a very shocked looked on his face, clearly not knowing what was going on. 

Hi Lils, James how did this get together then?" Remus asked as he got to Lily and James who had stopped dead in their tracks still on the dance floor with James eying Lily suspiciously. 

"Excuse me, Remus, what do you mean?" James finally asked. 

"You and Lily!" Remus said now with a strange look on his face, Sirius stopped dancing with a girl and looked over and Lily, James and Remus, 

"Sorry babe I've got to go" Sirius said letting go of the girl and kissing her on the cheek, then running over to Remus, James and Lily. 

"Remus mate what are you doing here?" Sirius asked in a jolly voice. 

"Dumbledore invited me, anyway, James you still haven't answered my question" Remus said now starting to get a little worried about the situation that he was in.

"Huh, what question was that?" James said looking straight at Remus. 

"When did you and Lily get together?" Remus said slowly now looking at Lily, who looked like she was going to cry at any second and just stood between James and Remus not saying a word. 

"Remus, who's Lily?" James said and Lily let out the tiniest of sobs. 

"Her Lily Evans…guys what's going on?" Remus asked Looking at Lily. 

"That's what I'd like to know!" James said turning his head down to Lily, as did Sirius. 

Lily looked up at the three men looking down at her and let out a big sob and ran between the men and ran to the door with James running closely after her. Remus and Sirius were left there with very confusing looks on their faces. 

"Remus who did you say that girl was?" Sirius asked. 

"Lily Evans, you remember that girl from school that I've been keeping in touch with" Remus said. 

"I yeah I remember now, she was head girl with Prongs weren't she?" Sirius asked as his memory jogged in. 

"Yeah, though I wouldn't expect James to remember her, I'm surprised you even remember her, it was only Peter and I who used to talk to her all the time, we were really good friends, you only spoke to her a few times, and they were just simple 'hellos' and 'goodbyes' don't you agree?" Remus asked. 

"Yeah, I can't believe I didn't recognise her," Sirius said with a sigh. 

"Hum, wait why didn't James know her name" Remus said looking Sirius in the eye. 

"Well it's a long story!" Sirius said sitting down at a table. 

"I've got time" Remus said and sat down as Sirius started telling him about the things that had been going on in the hotel lately between Lily and James. 

James was running though the corridors of the building following Lily to the entrance. 

"Good bye" James heard as the ran past the door man and out of the building and saw Lily getting into her limo and leaving before James could get to her, he groaned in anger and jumped on Sirius' motorbike and followed the limo, 

_'Sirius won't mind if I borrow his bike to go for a little ride!' _James thought, even though he knew that Sirius would kill him when he found out that he had taken his motorbike to follow Sar… I mean Lily. 

The limo stopped at the main doors of the hotel and Lily got out and ran to the side of it and into a door that only workers were allowed to use, James parked the bike, jumped of it and ran after Lily though the workers door. Lily kept running, she didn't know where she was going, there was nobody working everybody went home about an hour ago, 

_'I have to get away from him!'_ Lily thought knowing that James was running behind her, she looked behind her still running forward to she if James was any where near her and before she could stop tripped over a piece of carpet that had been pulled up from the floor, James came running from the corner and tripped over Lily who was still lying on the floor, Lily quickly tried to get up but James grabbed her legs. 

"Oh no you don't!" James yelled and Lily was struggling to get out of his grip. 

"Get off me!" Lily yelled. 

"No not until you agree to talk to me!" James screamed back at her. 

"There's nothing to talk about!" Lily shouted. 

"Oh yes there is!" James said angrily. 

"Will you just get off my leg?" Lily shouted but James tightened his grip on them as she tried to struggle out. 

"No I will if you agree to talk to me!" James said and Lily started crying really hard. 

"FINE!" Lily said and James let go of his grip on Lily's leg and the both got up. 

"Right then talk!" James said with his eyes blazing into Lily's green emerald ones which were shining with tears. 

"Man, so Lily pretended to be somebody else?" Remus asked with a shocked face. 

"Yeah, I wonder why she did it, isn't it against the law?" Sirius said. 

"Well yes, but Lils has always had a soft spot for James ever since 6th year of Hogwarts, you know ever since that incident with Snape." Remus said and Sirius nodded his head. 

"I still don't know why she would break the wizard laws just to go on a few lousy dates with James, didn't she know that she was gonna get caught in the end of it all?" Sirius said. 

"I don't know, do you think that James has caught up with her yet?" Remus asked. 

"I'm not sure, but I tell you what, she's gonna have a lot of explaining to do when he does catch up with her!" Sirius said and sighed. 

James followed Lily into the storeroom and Lily sat down on one of the chairs that were at the back of the room and James said across from her, Lily was still crying silently. 

"So go on them talk, what was this all about Lily, why did you do this?" James asked looking at Lily who was looking at the floor, she looked up and replied, 

"I don't know it was meant to be just one day out, and then it just out of hand" Lily said. 

"That still doesn't explain to me why you did it though does it?" James asked. 

"I don't know why I did it!" Lily shouted tears now over coming her and they were just flowing out now. 

"Come on Lily, you must have some idea, otherwise you would have stopped it before it got this far!" James shouted back and silence filled the room except for the quiet sobs that escaped from Lily, finally she said, 

"Well I just…I just, you know wanted to see what it was like for someone as rich and famous like you go for someone like me, It's never happened to me before and when you started talking to me I felt like I was floating on air, I can't blame any one else for my actions, even if it was Michelle who made me do it!" Lily explained. 

"Michelle! She knew about this, was this just a little game you two play, you know something like 'Get The Guests!' you with me and her with Sirius!" James yelled. 

"NO! Don't you listen at all, I said I'd never done this before, man it's like were back at Hogwarts, arguing and never agreeing on anything!" Lily said.

"HEY HOGWARTS HAS NOTHNIG TO DO WITH THIS, EVEN IF YOU DID WANT ALL OF THOSE THINGS YOU JUST SAID YOU COULD HAVE FINISHED ALL OF THIS AFTER WE MET THE FIRST TIME, YOU COULD HAVE FINISHED IT INSTEAD OF ALL OF THIS HAPPENING SO WHY DID YOU KEEP IT GOING!" James screamed as anger built up inside of him,

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Lily screamed back. 

A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry for not updating, there is no excuse for it this time and I'm really sorry, I was wondering if any one wanted to be my beta reader cause mines not answered any of my emails and non of my chapters are being checked, so I need one, please email me or tell me in a review if you want to be my beta and give me your email address so I can get back to you, thanks, anyway what did you think of this chapter please review and tell me, 

Thanks

Luv 

Tom girl 


	12. the kiss!

"You what!" James said not believing what he had just heard and Lily widened her eyes with shock and covered her mouth with her hands. 

"Nothing" Lily mumbled though her hands. 

"No you just said…you said…well you know what you said!" James said not wanting to repeat what Lily had said to him. 

"Whatever I said…I didn't mean it!" Lily said taking her hands away from her mouth.

"I don't think you mean that!" James said looking into her eyes, which made Lily turn away and burst into little sobs of tears again. 

"Look James I…well I…I don't know!" Lily said sitting down on one of the chairs putting her face in her hands.

"What don't you know Lily?" James said, obviously trying to get her to say it again. 

"James I…I don't know it's just lately since all this stuff started with us its just all of a sudden bringing back old feelings that you know…I USED to have!" Lily said and broke down in sobs again. 

"Remus I'm starting to get worried about those to now!" Sirius said taking another sip of his fire whisky. 

"Padfoot there's nothing we can do, it's between them and nobody else, they've got to sort this out for themselves, and they don't need us getting involved" Remus said convincingly. 

"Remus, I don't give a flying cow in a meadow, they're both our friends and they need our help!" Sirius said taking a big gulp of his drink. 

"They need us to stay out of it, so just leave them alone for a while and then we'll head back to the hotel or whatever ok" Remus said and Sirius nodded his head in agreement, clearly not happy with the plan. 

"What do you mean USED to, you've never you know…well you know…before have you?" James said uncomfortably. 

"Um, well you see…um, do you remember that time with Snape and the whopping willow?" Lily said looking down at the floor. 

"Yeah" James said slowly looking at Lily, who was still looking at the floor. 

"Well…um…since then" Lily said quietly. 

"Sorry Lily…I didn't get that!" James said and walked over to Lily, who got up from the chair she was sitting on and walked along to the wall and sat down there, obviously not wanting to be to close to James. 

"I said…since then!" Lily said a little louder so that James could hear. 

"You mean you've…well you've liked me…since 6th year and you didn't say anything?" James said, anger starting to burn slowly inside of him. 

"Well what did you want me to say, 'Oh hi James I just wanted to tell you that I fancy the bum off you, but lets be friends yeah' I don't think so James" Lily said. 

"Well you could just have told me, I wouldn't have minded!" James said. 

"IT'S NOT THE FACT THAT YOU WOULD MIND JAMES, IT'S THE FACT THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO BE ANOTHER NOTCH IN YOUR BED POST!" Lily screamed at him as her anger level went to the top of the chart. 

"WHAT! I WOULD HAVE NEVER DONE THAT TO YOU!" James replied. 

"Yeah whatever, James In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm not one of those gullible Hufflepuffs that will believe anything you tell them!" Lily said. 

"You know what this argument is all of your fault!" James said pointing at Lily. 

"Ugh how is it my fault!" Lily said. 

"It just is ok!" James said looking for an excuse. 

"Ok James, go on, do what you used to do in Hogwarts, you know blaming everyone else instead of yourself because your so perfect you can't do anything wrong!" Lily shouted. 

"That's got nothing to do with this!" James said. 

"You know what, now I've figured my life was perfect before I met with you again, I didn't have to lie to keep my job and I didn't have all these emotional problems" Lily said sliding down the wall. 

"Yeah well you had no right to tell me that you ever had feelings for me, let alone loved me!" James yelled. 

"I had no choice, I had to think of your reputation and what everyone would think if they found out that I loved you!" Lily said. 

"It wouldn't have mattered, all you had to do was get me in a quiet corner and tell me" James said now looking hurt. 

"There just wasn't a right time to tell you!" Lily said crying still.

"Not a right time, Lily, we hung out together for a whole year, nearly every night, doing head business and stuff like that, and you still couldn't think to take one minute out of your schedule to tell me 'By the way James, I love you!" James said out of breath. 

"It wasn't that easy!" Lily said putting her head in her hands, which seemed like the hundredth time that night. 

"You know what, I don't need this right now, It's to late, you've had loads of years to come up to me and tell me how you feel but you didn't, I'm just gonna go, I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" James said going to the door. 

"You know what James, do what you want, I'll just push my feelings aside like your doing." Lily said knowingly. 

"What are you talking about?" James said turning round to face Lily, who had gotten up from the floor and looking him in the face. 

"Well you telling me all these things about if I'd have told you how I'd felt you wouldn't have taken advantage of me and made fun of me, just makes me think one thing James!" Lily said. 

"Ugh whatever!" James said and started to leave the room. 

"Fine!" Lily replied 

"Fine" James said and slammed the door behind him. 

Lily sat on the floor and put her head in her hands and started to cry hysterically, she didn't care anymore, she just let the tears fall, the way they had been wanting to fall all night, all of a sudden she heard a bang and someone enter the room and put their hands on her shoulders, she looked up to see chocolate eyes bearing into hers, James was staring at her with such confusion and love in his eyes. Nothing needed to be said, both moved closer to each other really slowly until their lips met in the sweetest kiss they had ever thought possible. 

A/N: Hi I know this chapter is a little weird but still, I tried to go for a Ross and Rachel type thing with the kiss, anyway I hope you like this chapter so please review and tell me what you think, 

Thanks 

Luv 

Tom girl  


	13. Heartbreak and fights!

They broke away from the kiss, out of breath and their lips all swollen. 

"Wow!" was all Lily could say as they parted. 

"Yeah" James breathed out. 

"Look James…" Lily started to say but James cut her off before she had even started. 

"Lily, that was a mistake, Yeah it was nice but…but I can't just forget that you lied to me, I'm sorry" James said and let go of Lily's waist and walked over to the door. 

"But James…" Lily said. 

"Goodbye Lily" James said and walked out of the door before Lily could finish. 

Lily walked over to the wall and leaned against it, soft tears started dripping down her face, she slid down the wall and put her head in her hands, now crying a river of tears. 

James waked out of the hotel and looked round and saw Sirius' motorbike on the curb. 

_'He's probably wondering where it is' _James said and jumped on to the bike and speeded off. 

"Can we go and see what's happening now?" Sirius said taking one last sip of his drink and slamming the glass on the table, obviously aggravated. 

"Ok, come on lets go" Remus said and got up off his chair and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair, as did Sirius, and they headed for the door. They were walking toward the door when somebody bumped into Sirius. Serverus Snape. 

"Watch where your go…" Sirius started and looked up to see whom he had bumped into. 

"Blimey, it's Snivellus" Sirius said with a smile and Snape groaned. 

"Black, Lupin" Snape said and he tried to walk off. 

"Wait Snivellus, what ya been up to" Sirius said smiling knowing that he was really annoying Snape. 

"Sirius, didn't you just want to leave" Remus said.

"I did but not anymore," Sirius said slyly. 

"Why not don't you want to go back to your boyfriend, Potter" Snape said with a grin and Sirius faked a yawn. 

"You saying's have become really boring Snivellus" Sirius said back with a grin. 

"Oh yes, he can't be gay can he, I saw him running after that Mudblood not so long ago" Snape said and Sirius' grin went into a frown and his eyes narrowed, and Snape knew that he had hit a nerve. 

"Don't you dare call Lily a…a…that word!" Sirius said a little loudly. 

"Oh sticking up for the little Mudblood now are we, didn't know you liked the dirty ones Black" Snape said and Sirius didn't say anything, he just threw his fist forward and punched Snape in the nose, which had started bleeding. 

"You'll pay for that Black" Snape said lunging himself forward and the pair were having a full on fight in the middle of everyone, who had now stopped what they were doing to look at the fight between the known enemies. 

"SIRIUS STOP!" Remus yelled and tried to pull Sirius away from Snape, which by the end he succeeded to do, Sirius had a cut his lip, and Snape's nosebleed had got worse and the side of his face was dripping little drops of blood. 

"Lets just go!" Remus said to Sirius and he nodded and they left the hall without saying another word, hen they got to the main entrance Sirius started to speak.

"I could have killed him Remus" Sirius said. 

"I know, why do you think I tried to stop you? I didn't want you to go to Azkaban for murder!" Remus said. 

"He doesn't deserve to live, how could he be so mean to Lily!" Sirius said with a frown. 

"I know" Remus said nodded his head. 

"Well how come you didn't hit him then?" Sirius asked Remus as they walked out of the building. 

"Self control" Remus said simply, Sirius smiled at him and then looked for his bike. 

"AUGH! Somebody's nicked my bike!" Sirius said loudly. 

"No they haven't" Sirius and Remus heard from behind them, James was standing there holding the motorbike.

"You took it" Sirius said walking over to James. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry Sirius, it's just I didn't know any other way to catch up to Lily" James said. 

"Oh yeah, did you catch up to her?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, we talked and stuff, I just need time to think, I'll see you two later, bye" James said and apparated before anything else was said. 

"What do you think happened?" Sirius asked pulling his robes back onto his shoulders, which had fallen off during his fight with Snape. 

"I dunno!" Remus said and Sirius and him jumped on the bike. 

"Lets go and see if we can find Lily, get her point of view about what happened" Remus said and Sirius said. 

"Ok, lets go to the hotel first." Sirius said and turned on the motorbike and rode down the road in the direction of the hotel.  

A/N: Hi, what did you think of this chappie, I know James is being really horrible, but he's just confused, anyway please review and tell me what you think, 

Thanks 

Luv 

Tom girl    


	14. Finding Lily!

Remus and Sirius got outside the hotel and parked the bike on the curd outside the front entrance, Sirius bid a goodbye to the bike and hugged it Remus rolled his eyes and pulled Sirius away from the bike and they walked up the front stairs to the entrance of the hotel, and Remus all of a sudden stopped and pulled back Sirius, who was still walking up the stairs. 

"Wait, Lily wouldn't be working now, it's eleven pm, her shift finished about two hours ago." Remus said. 

"So she may not be here" Sirius said. 

"She may be, but we have to look around the back, chance nobody will be there, but we've got to try and while we're there you can sort out your lip." Remus said and walked back down the stairs. 

"It doesn't hurt and the tiniest bit of blood has disappeared so just forget about it." Sirius said also walking down the stairs and they both made their way round to the back of the hotel. 

"Come on!" Remus said as they got to the back door, with a sign saying 'STAFF ONLY!'

"We can't go in!" Sirius said looking at the sign. 

"Since when have you cared about rules and where we shouldn't go?" Remus asked and Sirius turned back to Remus. 

"Oh yeah, come on!" Sirs said and he opened the door and they both went in. They searched though all the doors that they could find, until they came to a door and heard muffling sounds coming from inside it. 

"Lily!" Remus shouted a guess. 

"Remus!" the boys heard a little voice coming from the other side of the door. 

"Lily are you alright?" Sirius asked. 

"Sirius, is that you?" Lily's voice came again. 

"Yeah are you alright, I now it's a stupid question, but it's worth a shot!" Sirius said and the door opened to a tear faced Lily Evans, with tears still running down her face like a waterfall. 

"Oh Lils" Remus said and ran to his friend and gave her a really big hug, which Sirius soon joined In with, when they broke apart Lily was the first one to speak. 

"I'm sorry guys, all this is my fault, but you didn't have to come looking for me" Lily said wiping the remaining tears from her face. 

"Yeah we did" Remus said looking at Lily with sad eyes. 

"But why?" Lily asked. 

"We ran into James back at the ball" Sirius said and looked down at the floor. 

"Oh" was all Lily can say. 

"What did he say?" Lily asked. 

"Nothing much, but something must have happened because if it didn't you wouldn't be sitting in a room with tears falling down your face." Remus explained. 

"All he said was you talked and stuff, but do you want to give us your side of the story?" Sirius said. 

"Ok well, he followed me to the hotel and I ran into this store room and then started explaining what I had done and why I did it and then, well it just slipped out, but I said that I loved him, and then he went all weird and then we started arguing about Hogwarts or something like that and we ended up kissing, and then we stopped kissing and then he said that it was a big mistake and then he just left without another word" Lily said and burst into sobs of tears once again. 

"Man that is low, even I don't kiss a girl and leave them straight afterwards" Sirius said and Lily and Remus looked at him. 

"What?" He questioned and Remus just shook his head and turned back to Lily. 

"Look Lils, lets get you back home and into bed, and we'll sort all this out in the morning, I can tell that you are tired" Remus whispered in her ear and she nodded and Remus looked at Sirius. 

"Come on mate, we're taking Lily back home" Remus said and Sirius also nodded and the three apparated to Lily's apartment. 

They landed in her living room where Michelle was reading a book. 

"Lils, Sirius, sorry I don't know your name" Michelle said getting up off the sofa. 

"Remus" Remus said. 

"Oh yeah Lily's told me about you" She said and then looked from Remus to Lily. 

"Oh my…Lily have you been crying?" Michelle said walking over to Lily. 

"Well yeah, but it's been a long night, I'll talk to you tomorrow" Lily said looking at Michelle who nodded. 

"I'm going to go to bed, night guys and thank you" Lily said and hugged both of the lads and then Michelle and then walked to her bedroom. 

"You welcome Lils" Remus said. 

"Any time Lily" Sirius said heartily Lily looked back and nodded to the lads and then walked into her bedroom. 

"Ok then tell me what went on?" Michelle said and the boys started to explain the goings on that had happened that night, by the end of it Michelle was close to tears. 

"I can't believe James, why would he do such a thing, it's so horrible!" Michelle said. 

"Don't worry he'll get what's coming to him tomorrow" Sirius said. 

"Why what are you going to do?" Remus asked Sirius worriedly. 

"Talk to him!" Sirius said swiftly. 

"Oh really horrific!" Michelle said. 

"I know!" Sirius said and Remus rolled his eyes. 

A/N: Hi I hope you like this chapter, sorry it's a bit short but I've got a little writers block at the minute. Please review and tell me what you think. 

Thanks 

Luv 

Tom girl 


	15. Guy talk!

James was sitting on a bench in the park when the sun rose, he had spent the rest of the night walking round the park, just thinking things over in his head. 

_'Man! I don't get this, twenty four hours ago my life was fine, and now it's all messed up!" _James thought and he got up off the bench and headed back to the Hotel. 

_'Just think like she isn't there!" _James thought, as he knew he would see Lily at some stage of the day. 

James got to the entrance of the Hotel and all the memories of last night came flooding back to him, Lily telling him she loved him, them kissing, it was all to much for him to take, he couldn't stand it any longer, he ran into the Hotel ignoring everyone who waved at him or said 'good morning' to him, he ran up the stairs and into his room and laid on his bed and sighed in frustration. 

Lily woke up only after having an hour and a half sleep, her eyes were still red and puffy and she looked really ill, Michelle was in the kitchen making a drink with her wand when she saw Lily walk out of her bedroom. 

"Hi Lils, Honey you don' look to good, do you wanna go to work today, if you don't I'll cover for you it's no problem" Michelle said, her heart aching seeing her best friend look this way. 

"No it's ok, I'll go in, and I've got to face it some day haven't I?" Lily said with a sad smile. 

"Ok" Michelle said simply. 

"How was Bryan last night?" Lily asked. 

"He was great, no problem at all, he's really a great kid," Michelle said and Lily nodded her head. 

"I know, he's fantastic, is he up yet?" Lily asked looking around. 

"He woke up about thirty minutes ago, he's in his room" Michelle said and Lily walked to Bryan's room, and opened the door and saw Bryan sitting on his bed playing with miniature toys of a Quidditch pitch. 

"Hi Bry" Lily said walking into the room and Bryan put the little broom down and walked over to Lily. 

"Hi Lils, Shell told me what happened, are you ok?" Bryan asked concerned. 

"I'm fine, I just wanted to see you before I go to work" Lily said. 

"You're going to work?" Bryan said shocked. 

"Yeah why shouldn't I, I've got to go back someday, so why not now" Lily said convincingly. 

"Ok if that's what you want, I'll talk to you later," Bryan said. 

"So are you gonna come to the Hotel later with Michelle?" Lily asked. 

"Yeah, I asked Michelle earlier and she said I could" Bryan said. 

"Ok" Lily said hugged her cousin for the last time and went towards the door. 

"Lily I'm sorry" Bryan said and Lily turned back round to Bryan who was now sitting on the edge of his bed. 

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. 

"This is my entire fault, I shouldn't have asked James if I could walk Padfoot, I'm the one who started all this off" Bryan said guiltily. 

"No, it's not your fault, don't blame yourself, you just asked me if you could go for a walk, I'm the idiot for lying to him in the first place, if I had told him the truth at the beginning I wouldn't be here, so it's not your fault" Lily said. 

"Are you sure?" Bryan asked looking down at the floor and Lily walked up to him and lifted his chin up so he was looking at her. 

"Positive" Lily said and smiled warmly at Bryan and gave him a hug and kissed him on the head. 

"I'll see you later" Lily said getting up and walking to the door.  

"Wicked" Bryan said just before Lily walked out of the door and went to have a wash, get changed, say goodbye to Michelle and then apperate to work. 

There was a knock on James' door and he got up off his bed and went to answer it, when he opened it he was Sirius sanding there leaning on the doorframe. 

"Can we talk?" Sirius asked and walked into the room. 

"I guess, what about?" James said. 

"Oh like you don't know!" Sirius said. 

"Huh?" James asked clueless. 

"Guess who I ran into last night?" Sirius asked. 

"Um Snape?" James said. 

"Well yeah but after that" Sirius said. 

"Wait you seen Snape?" James asked. 

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Sirius yelled. 

"Ok" James said still not getting it. 

"Well let's think; she has sparkling red hair and gorgeous green eyes, oh and you just happened to kiss last night and leave her broken hearted!" Sirius said and James stood opened mouthed. 

"You seen Lily?" James asked. 

"Yeah, spilling her heart out in a store room, how could you be so insensitive?" Sirius asked James. 

"Me insensitive!" James said and Sirius looked at him weirdly. 

"If you're referring to me, I'd never ever kiss a girl and then leave her ten seconds afterwards!" Sirius shouted. 

"I didn't know what else to do!" James said and sat down on the sofa in the living room. 

"You could have said 'I love you to Lily, lets get married and have lots of kids and let Sirius be Godfather!'" Sirius said. 

"Sirius be sensible, this is a really serious matter!" James said and put his head in his hands. 

"Ok, maybe I was trying to get a little bit of a laugh out of you from the Godfather bit, but I do believe you love Lily" Sirius said taking the matter seriously. 

"But I don't love Li…" James said but Sirius cut him off. 

"Don't even finish that sentence, cause I know you love her, I could tell when you came back from the park with her the first day you met her, you fell in love with her!" Sirius said. 

"That noticeable huh?" James said. 

"Yeah! Look go and talk to Lily, I've just spoke to Shell though the fire and she said that Lily's in work today, and your floor is her first stop" Sirius said. 

"I can't Sirius, I can't talk to her!" James said. 

"Why not?" Sirius asked. 

"Because she lied to me Sirius, and I just can't love someone who'd do that!" James said. 

"But you already do! You know you love her," Sirius said. 

"I know I do but it just can't go any further!" James said. 

"Do you not see it?" Sirius asked sitting down next to James. 

"See what?" James asked. 

"How perfect you are for each other, now I say that you should just talk to her, because you really belong with each other, ask anyone who's seen you together" Sirius said. 

"Really?" James asked. 

"Really, I'm gonna go and find Remus and tell him that I've found you and that your safe and haven't thrown yourself off a building!" Sirius said getting up and moving to the door. 

"Padfoot" James said also getting up. 

"Yeah?" Sirius asked turning round to face James. 

"Thanks man, you're a really great friend," James said. 

"You to. James when you get Lily, don't let her go, for anything" Sirius said and walked out of the door. 

"I wont" James said to himself and went into the bathroom 

Lily got into work and got on her apron and trolley, Amy and en weren't in because they had the morning off and were coming in after Lily's dinner break, her first floor was the 24th floor, James' floor. 

"Ok I can do this" Lily said walking down the hallway off the 24th floor and stopping in front of the Garden Suite and sighed and opened the door to find James Potter standing right in front of her…

"Can we talk?" 

A/N: Hiya! Thanks to everyone who wanted to be my betas, the four of you are great, I hope you like this chapter please review and tell me what you think, 

Thanks 

Luv 

Tom girl 


	16. talking with Lily!

"Can we talk?" James asked and Lily just pushed passed him with her trolley and started dusting the furniture. 

"Lily don't ignore me!" James yelled but she still dusted the table not looking up, but inside she felt like crying her eyes out. 

"Lily, please?" James begged, Lily couldn't take it anymore; she had to give him a piece of her mind. 

"Please what?" Lily said in disgust still not looking up. 

"Just talk to me!" James said walking up to her but she walked away and went into the bedroom, got out her wand and started making the bed with her wand, because she couldn't be bothered to do it by hand.

"Lily!" James said following her into the bedroom. 

"So now you wanna to talk!" Lily said in disgust as she finished making the bed. 

"Well yeah, look I'm sorry ok?" James said and Lily looked up at him for the first time. 

"No it's not ok, you left me sitting there, on a cold stone floor crying my eyes out, because you left me after making me feel so wanted and loved, do you have any idea how heart breaking that is?" Lily said and James sat on the bed and Lily glared at him to get off as she had just made it, which he did and then leaned against the nightstand, which fell over. 

"Your hopeless!" Lily said picking up the nightstand. 

"Ok, look I don't know what it's like to be heartbroken alright bu…" James started but Lily cut him off. 

"No you don't because you are such a heartless, pathetic, idiotic ass who thinks he can just get girls to fall at his feet and then break their hearts! Just like in Hogwarts" Lily screamed but said the last bit quietly. 

"Let me finish!" James said looking at Lily who nodded slightly. 

"Thank you! I've never been heartbroken…until now!" James said. 

"What?" Lily said not believing what she had heard. 

"I love you Lily" James said walking up to her and putting his arms around her waist, Lily tried to argue but James put a finger to her lips as the pair got closer, they were an inch away when Lily started to think, 

_'Lily what the heck are you doing, this is James Potter, heartbreaker extraordinaire, he can't get away with what he did to me that easy' _   

As they were about to kiss Lily pulled away. 

"NO JAMES!" Lily yelled and walked away from him. 

"Why?" James asked softly. 

"Because James, I can't, I don't want to be heartbroken more then I already am, which I didn't think was possible, but now I'm with you I've realised that I can get more heartbroken, by just that one kiss that we were about to share" Lily said sitting on the bed but immediately jumping back up, which made James laugh. 

Sirius was walking round the hotel thinking of what to do, he had arranged for Remus to come over for dinner and was supposed to wait for him in the lobby, but Remus wasn't expected for another half hour, which made Sirius groan. 

"What's up?" Somebody asked from behind him. 

"Hi Michelle, what are you doing here, you don't start for another hour or so, do you?" Sirius asked. 

"No, but I thought I'd come and see how Lily's doing" Michelle said. 

"Have you seen her?" Bryan asked. 

"No, not this morning, how is she?" Sirius asked 

"Well she seemed alright this morning, she thought it was a good idea to come into work, so she can't be that bad" Michelle said. 

"Do you think she's finished James' floor yet?" Sirius asked. 

"I don't know, do you wanna go and check?" Michelle suggested. 

"Yeah!" Sirius said and him, Michelle and Bryan started walking to the stairs. 

"Wait should we be doing this?" Bryan said and Sirius and Michelle looked at him as he was thinking though what he had just said, Bryan shook his head. 

"What am I saying, come on lets go and check," Bryan said and the three started walking again. 

"I knew we'd turn you around sooner or later!" Sirius said proudly and Michelle rolled her eyes. 

They got to James' door and Michelle was about to walk in when they heard a yell coming from inside. 

"That sounds like Lily!" Michelle said. 

"Do you think we should go in?" Bryan asked. 

"No just lean up against the door and listen, if we go in we'll ruin it!" Sirius said with a smile. 

"Ruin what, their already having a fight!" Michelle said confused. 

"Their not having a fight, their having a lovers spat!" Sirius said knowingly and put his ear to the door, Bryan looked at Michelle who just shrugged and shook her head, but soon enough after the next yell Michelle and Bryan had their ears against the door. 

"What are you laughing at?" yelled Lily to James who was still laughing. 

"Nothing!" James said calming down. 

"Didn't sound like nothing!" Lily yelled. 

"Stop yelling woman!" James yelled. 

"You stop yelling!" Lily yelled back. 

"You!" 

"No you!"

"You!" 

"You!" 

"You!" 

"No you!"

"YOU!" 

"James we're acting like six year olds!" Lily said frustrated. 

"You think!" James said knowingly. 

"James this is one of the reasons why I can't go out with you, you're so immature and silly!" Lily shouted. 

"Yeah but I bet one of the reasons you fell in love with me is my immaturity, right?" James asked knowingly. 

"No" Lily answered unconvincingly

"Don't lie!" James said. 

"Fine ok, it is one of the reasons!" Lily shouted. 

"Hah I knew it!" James said child like. 

"James can we just talk seriously for once?" Lily asked. 

"Ok no more jokes, look Lily I've fallen in love with you, and you've fallen in love with me, so why can't we just be together?" James asked getting closer. 

"Because!" Lily said also getting closer to James. 

"I don't even think you know" James said putting his arms round her waist. 

"I don't" Lily said and the pair got closer and closer until they shared a kiss, they kissed for about a minute until Lily pulled away. 

"No James, I don't want to be hurt again!" Lily said slowly and softly. 

"You not gonna be" James said softly as he caught her in another kiss, but unknowing to them three people were outside the door giving each other high fives to the new couple. 

A/N: Hi I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you think, 

Thanks 

Luv 

Tom girl 


	17. the end!

A/N: Hiya sorry for the long wait but here it is, the last chapter of Maid in London. 

When Lily and James broke apart they looked at each other and smiled, in the few seconds that the kiss was actually happening Lily was on cloud nine, she moved out of James' arms and held onto his hand and looked deeply into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and said softly, 

"James do you mean it?"

"Mean what?" James said squinting trying to think of what she was talking about. 

"That I'm not going get hurt again," Lily said tightening her grip on his hand. 

"You're not, I promise, I'd never hurt a hair on your head Lils" James said and they leaned in for another kiss, when they broke apart Lily licked her lips and smiled widely. 

"I love you Lily" James said running his free hand though her hair. 

"I love you to" Lily answered and they went to kiss each other when they heard a bang outside the door. 

"I can't believe it, do you think they'll finally get together?" Bryan said with a giant smile on his face. 

"I hope so," Michelle said and Sirius smiled at her. 

"Yeah and you never know, it could be us next" Sirius said and Michelle smiled and pushed him and he fell on the floor with a bang. 

"What was that?" Lily asked pulling away from James. 

"I dunno, come on let's go look" James said, and still holding Lily's hand, walked over to the door and opened it and Bryan, who still had his ear up against the door but looking at Sirius, fell though the door to Lily and James' feet. 

"Hi Lils, James" Bryan breathed out looking up to the two faces who were looking down at him shocked, and then standing up. 

"Bryan what are you doing?" Lily asked trying to frown but she couldn't, she just couldn't help smiling at her cousin. 

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing with my ear up against your door, aren't you James?" Bryan said and James shook his head. 

"Nope seems normal to me," James said ruffling Bryan's hair and walking over to Michelle and Sirius, whom were now both kissing on the floor. 

"Huh hum" James said tapping Sirius on the shoulder and Sirius did a hand sign which basically told James to get lost for a while, James walked away back to lily who was now talking to Bryan. 

"What are we gonna do now Lils?" James asked as he put his arm round Lily. 

"I guess I'll just have to quit" Lily said slowly and James looked at her gob smacked. 

"What do you mean quit?" James asked and Lily looked at Bryan.

"Well me and Bryan were just talking and we decided that I just shouldn't work here anymore, I've already broken so many rules and this job is getting boring anyway," Lily said now looking at James. 

"I thought you loved this job though?" James said trying to get round why she wanted to quit. 

"I did, and besides they probably already know that I've broken the rules, so I'm going to get fired anyway" Lily said with a smile. 

""Wait how do they already know that you've been having a relationship with me?" James asked and Lily sighed. 

"What's with all the questions?" Lily said and Bryan laughed and the couple. 

"I'm just curious" James said and Lily nodded. 

"Well my boss already new about it and there are wizard cams all around the hotel," Lily said simply. 

"Ok if this is what you really want to do, I'm not gonna stop you" James said and Lily gave him a quick kiss and then said, 

"I'm gonna go tell Amanda that I've quit, when are you booking out?" Lily asked and James looked at his watch.

"Got to be out the room in about thirty minutes" James said and Lily nodded and then walked over to Michelle and Sirius, who were still kissing.  

"Michelle I'm going to quit, are you gonna come for morel support?" Lily said and Michelle lifted up her head slowly from Sirius and looked at Lily. 

"What do you mean you're quitting?" Michelle said getting up off the floor and looking at Lily. 

"I've already made up my mind, I'm quitting and nobody can stop me, so are you coming or not?" Lily asked and Michelle nodded. 

"Sure" Michelle said and turned back round to Sirius who was now standing behind her with a giant grin on his face. 

"See you" Michelle said and the two girls walked off to the lift and went down to the maid quarters where Amanda's office was. 

"So are things actually working out for you two then?" Sirius asked James when the girls had gone. 

"Yep and it's looks like you and Michelle are on the right track as well" James said with a smile and then looked at Bryan. 

"Do you wanna help us pack, Bry?"  James asked and Bryan nodded. 

"Sure there's nothing else to do" Bryan said with a smile and the three lads walked into the hotel room to start packing. 

Lily knocked on the door and when she heard someone yell 'enter' she and Michelle walked in and saw Amanda working though loads of files, sometimes getting her wand and burning most of them. 

"What can I do for you girls?" Amanda asked. 

"Um…" Lily said but Amanda cut her off.

"Is this about the management job, because I'm afraid that I haven't chosen anybody yet Miss Evans" Amanda said. 

"No it's not about the management job, it's about me wanting to quit" Lily said keeping calm. 

"Excuse me?" Amanda said not believing what she was hearing. 

"I said that I want to quit, I want to leave right now," Lily said still keeping calm. 

"Well Miss Evans that is quite a surprise, can I ask why?" Amanda asked and Lily nodded. 

"Sure, I've fallen in love with one of the guests and I can't work here anymore, it's as simply as that" Lily said and Michelle started biting her nails, scared of where this conversation was heading. 

"Well, I can say that I'm quite shocked at you Miss Evans but if you want to leave feel free, you do know that you have broken one of the most strict hotel rules though, don't you Miss Evans?" Amanda said and Lily nodded, Amanda looked at Michelle and then asked her, 

"What did you have to do with this?" Amada asked and Michelle looked at Lily who shook her head slightly, just so Michelle could see. 

"I didn't have anything to do with it" Michelle said and Amanda nodded and looked back at Lily.

"Ok Miss Evans if you hand you're badge in at security it's all done and dusted and you're free to go" Amanda said and the Lily nodded and the two girls walked out of the office. 

"Are you alright Michelle?"  Lily asked her friend, who was still biting her nails. 

"I'm just upset that you're not going to be here anymore that's all" Michelle said and Lily nodded. 

"I know, but don't worry you'll still see me all the time, can you go and tell Amy and Jenny that I'm going?" Lily asked and Michelle nodded her head. 

"Where will you be?" Michelle asked. 

"Um…in the lobby" Lily said. 

"Right I'll see you later then" Michelle said and gave Lily a hug and then walked off down the corridor down to the changing room and Lily went down to security to hand in here badge. 

"I can't believe you're leaving us Lils" Jason said as she took her badge off. 

"I know but I'll still see you all the time, don't worry about it" Lily said and gave Jason one last hug before she left and headed off to the lobby where she saw James, Sirius, Bryan, Michelle, Jenny and Amy all waiting for her. 

"Are you alright?" James asked putting an arm round her. 

"Yeah I'm fine I guess" Lily sighed and then looked at Amy and Jenny. 

"Come here" Lily said with her arms wide open and the two girls hugged her, with Michelle soon joining in. 

"Look girls don't worry about it, I'll still see you everyday when I can, and I promise everyday" Lily said when they all broke apart. 

"Ok well we'll really miss you!" Michelle said and they all joined for a hug again. 

"Ok I've really got to go" Lily said and gave all her friends one last hug and then walked to the door, before James, Lily, Sirius and Bryan left Michelle ran towards Sirius. 

"Sirius I forgot to say goodbye" Michelle said giving Sirius a hug. 

"Why goodbye?" Sirius asked confused. 

"Well we can't be together can we?" Michelle said and Sirius looked into her eyes. 

"Sure we can, have you forgot I checked out ten minutes ago, it's not against the rules to date me!" Sirius said and Michelle smiled widely and then kissed him. 

"Ah don't they make a cute couple?" Bryan said. 

"Oh don't worry Bry, you'll time will come" Lily said smiling at Bryan. 

"Oh Lils before I forget I've got to ask you something" James said holding Lily's hands. 

"What's up James?" Lily asked concerned. 

"Lily you've done a lot for me, you know giving up your job and all that and it's just made me realise how special you actually are…so I was wondering if you'd like to be my wife?" James said taking a box out of his pocket and opening it for Lily to see a pure gold diamond ring. 

"YES!!!!" Lily said jumping into James' arms, with Sirius clapping in the background. 

A/N: Hiya so sorry it took so long for me to update but here it is the last chapter for Maid in London, I hope you all loved the story as I loved writing it. I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers; you mean the world to me, and all my beta's that helped me with the story. I was going to do a sequel if you think it's a good idea please tell me in a review. Please review and tell me what you thought of the entire story, 

Thanks 

Luv 

Tom girl 


End file.
